The badly needed wrap up to the loose ends in Yugioh (that I care abou
by knitwitcharm
Summary: When the show ended I felt that there were some important loose ends that still needed to be tied up, like the romance that was set up between Kaiba and Kisara. This is how I think the show should end. The story takes place 6 years after the show ended. The image is one I found on Pinterest that is similar to how I pictured grown up Mokuba to look. Thanks to whoever drew this.


**The badly needed wrap up to the loose ends in Yugioh (that I care about)**

It has been six years since the Pharaoh has died. Yugi and Joey are at a celebration in the Domino Grand Theater. The celebration is for a ballet that was shown that night at the theater. The ballet was performed by the New York Ballet and is about the legend of the Black Luster Soldier. Yugi was invited to the event as a top duelist to celebrate the ballet's tie in to Duel Monsters. He brought Joey as his plus one. They are waiting for Tea to join them. She was in the ballet as one of the dancers.

Joey straightened his tie. "This is one fancy party. I'm glad I wore a suit."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, this ballet is a big deal."

Tea spotted them and rushed to their side. "Yugi! Joey! Hi guys."

She hugged them both tightly. "It's been so long! How are you?"

Yugi smiled from ear to ear. "Tea! I'm great. How are you?"

Joey smiled softly. "It's great to see you again."

Tea grinned. "Thank you! It's so good to see you too."

Yugi blushed as he said "You were beautiful tonight."

Tea merely smiled. "Thanks Yugi. I can't believe this. Its like the gang's back together again."

Yugi frowned. "Too bad Tristan wasn't invited."

Tea's smile disappeared as well. "How is Tristan?"

Joey replied. "Still working for his dad. He's a manager in the company now."

Tea smiled again. "Good for him. How are you two? How is the game shop?"

Yugi glanced proudly at Joey. "Joey and I are partners. We run the game shop together now."

"That's great!" Tea added playfully, "What does your grandpa think of Joey being your partner?"

Yugi and Joey's smiles faded. They looked down at their feet.

Joey responded, "He was really happy for me. He passed away last year though."

Tea put her hand over her heart. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Yugi tried to lighten the mood. "Don't be. He lived a good life."

Tea smiled sweetly. "Well I'm glad you two have each other."

A young man in a nice suit approached their group.

He greeted them with, "I figured you two would get invited to the party. It's great to see you again. It's good to see you too, Tea."

Tea looked confused. "Thank you."

Yugi shook his hand. "It's good to see you too. I'm sorry but could you remind me of your name?"

The man laughed. "You don't recognize me, do you? That's fair. It has been six years since I saw you last."

Joey looked from Yugi to the man, "Can you give us a hint?"

Tea gasped. "Mokuba?"

The man nodded. "Tea recognizes me."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "You're Mokuba?! You're so tall!"

Mokuba took a sip of wine. "That's what happens when you age."

Joey pointed in disbelief. "You're Kaiba's annoying little brother! You use to be shorter than me!"

Mokuba smirked. "Now you're shorter than me but you're still Yugi's annoying friend."

Joey clenched his fists. "Hey!"

Mokuba calmly held up a hand. "Careful Joey we're at a party."

Yugi looked around. "If you're here then Kaiba must be here too."

Mokuba shrugged. "He's around somewhere. I'm sure he'll say hello to you at some point tonight. He won't admit it but he's happy to see you again. We both are."

Yugi agreed, "It's great to see you too."

Tea gave Yugi and Joey disapproving looks. "How did you not recognize him? You two have lived in Domino for the past six years but you haven't seen Kaiba or Mokuba that whole time?"

Yugi and Joey blushed.

Joey was quick with an excuse. "We've been busy with the game shop and all."

Mokuba casually took another sip of wine. "I've kept up with them. I follow the Game Shop Instagram feed. 20% off on all chess sets was a great move for Christmas last year. I also follow your Instagram, Tea. I know you were a part of the ballet that performed tonight and your favorite tutu was the one you wore for Swan Lake last year."

Tea's eyebrows rose. "Wow. You really have been paying attention."

Mokuba smiled. "I try to keep up with my friends."

A young woman came up to Tea. "Hi Tea. So this is where you are. Isn't this a fun party?"

Tea nodded "Yes it is."

The woman waved at everyone. "Hi, I'm Kisara. I'm Tea's roommate. I also danced in the ballet tonight."

Tea introduced the group. "Kisara, these are my friends. The ones I told you about who live in Domino."

Kisara's eyes lit up. "I can't believe we did a show in Domino! Now I finally get to meet your friends. Tea talks about you guys all the time. Let me guess-"

She pointed to Yugi. "You're Yugi the one who is the best Duelist in the world."

Yugi blushed. "Well, I was for several years."

She pointed at Joey. "You're Joey, Yugi's best friend who finished in the top three of all the tournaments Yugi went to."

Joey puffed out his chest. "I was quite the Duelist for a while. Now I take it easy running the Game Shop with Yugi."

She pointed to Mokuba. "You're Kaiba, aren't you? The rich friend who wants to be the best Duelist in the world again."

Mokuba looked impressed. "Close. I'm actually his younger brother. I have met you before though. You look really familiar."

Kisara grinned. "I was just about to say that! I know I've met you before but I can't remember where."

Tea looked from Mokuba to Kisara confused, "Wait, you two know each other?"

Mokuba's face lit up with recognition. "Kisara. Kisara! You're from the orphanage!"

Kisara gasped. "You're Mokuba! Seto's brother! Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you again!"

She ran into him with a big hug. He was surprised but quickly hugged her back.

Mokuba checked to see if his wine had been spilled before saying, "It's great to see you too."

Kisara looked at him with amazement. "My goodness! You got so tall. Last time I saw you, you were just a sweet little kid."

Mokuba smirked at Yugi and Joey. "I saw you over a decade ago yet you recognized me faster than these guys did."

Yugi and Joey smiled sheepishly.

"I can't believe you're here. Of all places!" A thought occurred to Kisara. "If you're here then Seto must be here too."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, he's here." He added in a suggestive tone, "He'll be happy to see you."

Kisara stood on pointe and looked anxiously around. She spotted Seto not too far from their group.

She waved, "Seto!"

Kaiba turned when he heard his first name. Their eyes met. His expression instantly changed to recognition and shock. He dropped the glass of wine he was holding and it shattered on the floor.

"Kisara?"

She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. Seto hugged her tightly in return.

"I can't believe it's you!" She let go and looked at him with pure joy. "It's been so long. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I can't believe you're here!"

She wiped a tear from her eye.

Tea watched them with the feeling of being in a different reality. "They seem close."

Mokuba watched them with quiet joy. "She was like family to us at the orphanage."

Yugi noticed Mokuba's expression. "You must have really missed her."

He nodded. "I know Seto did."

Tea squinted. "Is she crying?"

Joey squinted as well. "I wish I knew what they were saying."

Kisara blushed. "I'm so sorry. I'm getting all emotional. I'm just so happy to see you! I missed you."

Seto looked back at her almost not believing that she was really there. "I missed you too. I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a part of the ballet that performed tonight."

Seto felt a twinge of guilt. "Oh. I'm sorry I missed it. I would have seen it if I'd known you were one of the dancers."

Kisara just smiled. "It's okay. We're performing again tomorrow night. I know ballet isn't really your thing but I'd love for you to come and see it."

"Of course I'll see it."

"I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?"

"My company manufactures the top gaming technology in the world. I was invited because of our contribution to Duel Monsters."

"Your company?"

"I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Kisara's jaw dropped. "No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

"The man who adopted me was the previous owner of Kaiba Corp. I inherited the company from him."

Kisara suddenly had a realization. "You're Tea's friend Kaiba! The one who wants to be the best Duelist in the world again. She was talking about you this whole time!"

"Yugi's friend Tea?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know her?"

"She's my roommate. We went to the same ballet school and now we work for the New York Ballet together. She talks about her friends all the time. When she talked about you she called you Kaiba so I didn't know she was talking about you."

Seto looked slightly nervous. "What did she tell you about me?"

"She said that you're obsessed with beating Yugi and becoming the best Duelist in the world. She also said that you're stubborn and stuck up, but that you've helped her and her other friends out of some pretty scary situations multiple times."

Seto blushed slightly.

"All of that happened six years ago. I'm not as obsessed as I use to be. I've focused on my company for the last few years."

"That is so you! It makes so much sense now that I know she was talking about you. Back in the orphanage you had to be the best chess player. Do you remember? You didn't stop until you beat everyone at chess. You even played Ryan five times in one day."

Seto smiled. "He was tough to beat."

Kisara laughed. "You two got in a fist fight after you finally beat him, remember?

Seto chuckled. "Yeah."

Joey got the feeling that he was watching something surreal. "I've never seen him so engaged in a conversation before. Usually he just looks bored or annoyed when people talk to him."

Tea pointed, "Did he just smile?"

Yugi watched with milder surprise. "This lady must be pretty special."

Mokuba had look of satisfied happiness. "Yeah she is. She was his best friend at the orphanage. Maybe a little more than that."

Tea pointed again, "He just laughed!"

Yugi looked at Mokuba. "What do you mean more?"

"She was his first kiss."

Yugi, Joey, and Tea turned to him with shock. "What?!"

Joey added, "Tea's friend has kissed Moneybags!"

Mokuba didn't take his eyes off the couple. "The day we were adopted Seto went to say goodbye to her. Of course she was happy for us but we knew she would be lonely without us too. They kissed right before we left. That was the last time he saw her."

Yugi looked back at the couple. "No wonder they were so happy to see each other again."

Tea glanced at Mokuba. "How do you know it was their first kiss?"

Mokuba chuckled. "It was the worst kiss I've ever seen."

"Kisara, before I forget-" Seto reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

Kisara gasped and put her hands over her heart. "You got a Blue Eyes? I can't believe you remembered after all these years. How did you get this? They're so rare."

Seto handed it to her. "It's yours, like you always wanted."

Kisara put up her hands. "I can't take this. You need it to be the best Duelist in the world again."

Seto insisted. "I won it for you so that you could have a Blue Eyes, like you always dream of."

"But Seto, don't you need it?"

"The person I need to beat to be the best Duelist isn't alive anymore."

"I thought he was Yugi."

"It's complicated. In any case, I won it for you so that if I ever saw you again I could give it to you."

Kisara held the card to her heart. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."

She stood on pointe again and kissed Seto on the cheek. He blushed and smiled back at her.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Did he just give her one of his Blue Eyes?!"

Joey couldn't believe it either. "Holy #$%!"

Tea reprimanded him. "Joey!"

"He just gave her a Blue Eyes! Just like that!"

Yugi shook his head. "I can't believe it either. Who is this lady?"

Mokuba laughed. "Seto collected all three Blue Eyes for her. It was her dream to own a Blue Eyes someday. She use to talk about it all the time. He promised her that if he ever got a Blue Eyes he would find her and give it to her. I'm a little surprised he kept his promise after all these years, since he's gotten so attached to them."

Yugi looked from Mokuba to the couple. "So Kaiba's most prised monster was his favorite because it reminded him of this lady. Of all the years I've known him I never asked him why the Blue Eyes was his favorite."

Mokuba sipped more wine. "He probably wouldn't have told you about her even if you had asked him."

Joey realized, "No wonder he freaked out every time someone destroyed his Blue Eyes. It reminded him of her."

Kisara's eyes shined with gratitude. "I tried to find you. At first I asked everyone I met if they knew a boy named Seto. After a few years I stopped asking. I didn't think I would ever see you again.

Seto nodded in empathy. "I tried to find you too. As soon as I had access to a computer system I hacked into the orphanage database, but you had already been adopted by then. The family that adopted you moved and there was no record of where they went."

"We went all the way to New York. I worried that because we left you wouldn't be able to find us. There was nothing I could do though. I didn't know the name of the man who adopted you."

"Was it a nice family that adopted you?"

"Yes. They are a nice family. They paid for me to go to ballet school and my Mom even got a part-time job to help pay for all my dance costumes. They've been very good to me."

"Good. I'm glad you were taken care of."

"Look at you. The man who adopted you gave you his company. You're obviously doing well. You're much more handsome than I remember."

Seto blushed. He had never blushed so much in one evening before.

He felt slightly shy as he said. "You look beautiful. I'm sorry I missed your show."

"That's okay." She glanced at the dance floor. "Let's dance now?"

"Ah, I don't dance."

Kisara took his hand in hers. "Come on. I'll teach you."

"I'd rather not."

"It'll be fun. I promise."

Seto reluctantly let her pull him onto the dance floor.

Yugi also felt that events had gone beyond his concept of reality. "Are they dancing?"

Joey expressed the group's feelings, "Holy #$%!"

Tea lightly slapped his shoulder. "Joey stop that!"

Joey protested, "Moneybags is dancing with a girl, Tea."

Tea agreed. "This is too weird. Kaiba is dancing with my roommate. I never thought I'd say that."

Mokuba shrugged. "If you can call what he's doing dancing."

Yugi noticed Mokuba had his phone out. "Are you recording this Mokuba?"

Mokuba replied, "I may be able to use this as blackmail one day."

Yugi wasn't sure if he should be concerned about that statement.

They watched as Seto struggled to keep up with Kisara's grace. He seemed clumsy and awkward compared to her fluid movements, but Kisara seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. Seto tripped over her foot and they both fell over. Her playful laugh could be heard throughout the ballroom. Seto hastily returned to his feet and helped her to her feet. He lead her off the dance floor where they continued to talk.

Yugi looked thoughtful. "How long has it been since they last saw each other?"

Mokuba paused to do the math. "It's got to be at least 12 years."

Joey needed clarification. "So he doesn't see this woman for over a decade and within the first 10 minutes of seeing her again she gets him to smile, laugh, give her his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and she gets him to dance with her! That's not a woman, that's a miracle worker."

Mokuba mused, "After 12 years he's obviously still in love with her."

Tea's expression softened. "That's so sweet and romantic, and I never thought I'd say that about Kaiba."

Mokuba said, "I'm surprised too" although he didn't look surprised. A thought occurred to him. "She doesn't have a boyfriend does she?"

Tea replied, "She did but they broke up a year ago."

Mokuba looked thoughtful for a moment.

Kisara suddenly ran up to Tea. She seemed to be glowing. "Hi Tea. Seto invited me to over to his mansion. His mansion! Can you believe it? Last time I saw him we were both penniless orphans. If anyone in the ballet asks about me will you tell them where I am?"

Before Tea could process this she said, "Uh, sure."

"Thank you Tea. Don't wait up for me. I have no idea when I'll be back."

Kisara ran off to join Seto and they left the building together.

Tea stared open mouthed. "What just happened?"

Mokuba finished his glass of wine. "Looks like my brother is finally going to lose his virginity. Took long enough, although I wasn't expecting it to happen tonight."

Yugi turned red. "I did not need to hear that."

Joey gawked. "He's still a virgin? And he was making fun of _us_ all these years?"

Tea threw up her hands in disgust. "Ew! No! They can't do that?"

Mokuba looked at her with concern. "Why, do her lady parts not work?"

"No- I mean- They're moving too fast! They barely know each other. They should get to know each other more before they do that!"

Mokuba sighed. "I agree, but if you want to stop them be my guest. I'm not even going to ride in the same limo as them."

Tea turned to him. "How are you going to get home if they leave without you?"

"I'll call a taxi."

Yugi turned to him as well. "Don't you have another limo driver?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to bother him this late at night. He's probably just gotten his kids to bed."

Mokuba grabbed another glass of wine from a nearby waiter and downed it in one gulp.

Yugi looked concerned. "Are you old enough to drink that?"

"Not legally, but I'm going to need it. I'm going to head home. I still have some paperwork to finish. It was great to see you guys again."

Yugi waved. "It was good to see you too."

Joey added, "Take it easy Mokuba."

"You too. See you around."

Mokuba left.

Tea turned to her friends. "Seriously, what just happened?"

End of part 1

Part 2

12 years ago at the orphanage.

Seto, Mokuba, and another boy stood in front of a shrill-voiced old man.

The man snapped, "Seto! You're going to spend time in the closet for this."

A girl ran into the room. "Wait! That's not fair. That kid was picking on his brother. He was just trying to protect him. He should spend time in the closet, not Seto."

The old man sighed in exasperation. "Well Michael's face is bleeding and Seto's isn't. That's all I have to go off of."

The girl protested. "But I just told you what happened."

"Quiet girl!" the old man snarled. "We have rules about punching people no matter who they were picking on."

The girl tried again, "But-"

"Unless you want to spend time in the closet with Seto, I suggest you keep your mouth shut! "

The old man grabbed Seto's arm and threw him in the closet. He locked the door before storming off to another room.

The other boy sneered at Mokuba. "Guess what little Mokuba. Now big brother isn't around to protect you."

Seto could hear Mokuba back into the wall. He banged on the closet door. " Don't touch him or I'll do worse to you as soon as I get out of here!"

The boy scoffed. "Who knows how long you'll be in there. Besides I can get you thrown back in if you lay a finger on me."

The girl spoke up, "Well I'm still here and I won't let you hurt him."

The boy yelled, "Stay out of this new kid. This little brat stole from me."

Mokuba yelled back, "I took one bite of a cake that you stole from Ratface anyway."

"Who is Ratface?" the girl asked in confusion.

Mokuba answered "The guy who threw Seto in the closet."

"It doesn't matter where I got the cake from, it was still mine, and you got your filthy germs on it."

Mokuba stamped his foot. "You still ate the whole thing without sharing!"

"Shut up! You still haven't learned your lesson. I'm going to teach you what happens to people who steal from me."

The boy made a move for Mokuba, but he paused when the girl jumped in between them.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Who do you think you are picking on a little kid half your size? You're nothing but a big, fat, bully. You stole a whole cake and you didn't share it? You should be taught a lesson!"

From the closet Seto heard a loud slap. The girl yelped before she hit the floor.

Mokuba gasped. "You hit a girl you creep!"

"I'll hit you too if you ever touch my things again."

The boy stormed off.

Seto called out from the closet, "Mokuba what happened?"

"He hit the new girl. Are you okay?"

The girl sniffled. She wiped her eyes and sat up. "I'm okay. It just stings. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he just yelled at me. What a creep! I can't believe he hit a girl!"

"He didn't hit me too hard." She held her cheek as she said this. Her and Mokuba sat together on the other side of the closet door.

Seto spoke up again "Thank you for protecting my little brother. He means everything to me."

The girl smiled weakly. "You're lucky you have each other. I wish I had a sibling who would look out for me."

Mokuba had a thought. "We could be your siblings. We'll keep you safe from bullies."

"Really?"

Seto agreed, "Of course. Anyone who takes care of my brother like that is family."

The girl's smile widened. "Thank you! I'm Kisara."

"I'm Mokuba."

"I'm Seto."

"I always wanted a brother. Now I have two!"

Mokuba laughed and kisara chuckled.

Seto leaned against the closet door. "You were dropped off this morning, weren't you?"

Kisara nodded. "Yeah. My Dad died a month ago. He's been sick for a long time. I didn't think he would die so soon though."

Mokuba looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry. What happened to your Mom?"

"She never wanted me. She tried to give me up for adoption when I was born but my Dad stopped her and said he would take care of me. After he died I lived with my grandparents for a while, but they said they were too old to raise another child."

Seto thought about his own parents. "That's kind of what happened to us. Our Mom was always sick. Having Mokuba was too much for her and she died right after he was born. We lived with our Dad for a while but then he died in a car crash a few months ago."

Kisara was surprised. "So you haven't been here very long?"

Seto replied, "We've only been here for three weeks."

Mokuba added, "We went to live with our Grandma too, but she didn't want us."

Kisara sighed. "I told my grandparents that I could take care of myself but they said I would be too much for them anyway."

Seto remembered, "That's exactly what I said. I said I could look after myself and Mokuba but Grandma didn't want to keep us anyway."

Kisara looked at Mokuba and the closet door. "I'm sorry."

Mokuba back at her. "I'm sorry about you too."

Kisara's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "This seems like an awful place."

Seto clenched his fists. "This is where grown-ups dump you when no one wants you."

Mokuba saw Kisara's tears. "Seto!"

He continued, "It's the truth. No one wants us. Not even Ratface."

"Seto she's crying."

His voice softened. "Oh."

Mokuba put his arm across her shoulders. "Its okay. We have each other, and Seto and I want you."

Kisara wiped her eyes. "Okay."

A bell sounded.

"What's that?" she asked.

Mokuba stood up. "That means dinner is ready. We'd better leave now or the food will be gone."

Kisara stood up as well. "Okay. We'll bring you back something Seto."

"Okay. Hurry."

Present day

Kisara's eyes became as wide as golf balls when she saw the Kaiba Mansion. "You live here! This is amazing! It's like a dream, or a fairytale."

Seto smiled. "Wait until you see the inside."

Kisara practically jumped out of the car. She twirled on her tiptoes around the fountain in front of the main doors. Her movements were elegant and graceful. She was captivating in the moonlight.

"You really love dancing, don't you?"

"I do it for a living Seto."

She leaned on his shoulder as she did an arabesque. He took her hand and lead her through the main doors.

Her face lit up with excitement. "You were right! It's even more beautiful on the inside! You live in a palace!"

Seto smiled. Often he forgot what a magnificent home he had.

"There's so much room to dance in here. Where's your favorite room?"

Seto was a little surprised by the question. "Uh, my laboratory. Its where I invent all the Kaiba Corp technology."

"You invent it yourself?"

"I invented holographic images and the duel disk."

"You did?! That's incredible! I don't know why I'm so surprised. You always were a genius. Do you remember that computer you built at the orphanage?"

"The one I made out of parts we found in the garbage?"

"That was amazing. You actually got it to work. I knew you would do something huge when you got your hands on some real technology. I didn't know you would be this successful though."

"My inventions have put my company at the top of the gaming world."

"All your inventions have to do with Duel Monsters, don't they? You never stopped playing after all these years."

"It became my favorite game ever since you handed me a deck of cards at the orphanage."

"You needed something to do while you were stuck in that closet. That was the first day we met. Do you remember?"

"I'll never forget. You were a brave kid for standing up to Ratface and that bully for Mokuba and I."

"Someone had to. They were completely out of line."

"No one did except you."

"I remember stuffing my deck under the closet door. You must have asked a thousand questions about every card and how to play the game."

"I was in that closet for five hours. You and Mokuba never left my side."

"Yes we did. We had to get dinner. We had those awful fish sandwiches and we had to stuff one piece by piece under the door for you."

"It was disgusting."

Kisara giggled. "You sure got Ratface back for locking you in the closet. Do you remember what you did?"

"Yes, and he deserved it."

"I still can't believe you peed in his beer. His face was the funniest thing I've ever seen. "

Seto chuckled.

"Did he ever find out it was you?"

"No."

Kisara laughed. "Do you remember when we poured salt in his bed?"

"Or hid his radio in the ceiling and left it on for three days?"

"Or switched his toothpaste with glue?"

They laughed.

"We were terrible!"

Seto sighed. "You made staying at that place bearable. I tried everything I could to find you. I worried you didn't go to a good home."

"I worried about you too. I'm so glad I found you. Now I know you're safe."

"You too."

Kisara put her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to him. "Do you remember the last thing we did together?"

His eyes widened. "Yes."

Kisara closed her eyes. Their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kissing became intense. Her hand slipped beneath his collar and touched his shoulder. She felt an odd bump on his skin. She traced it with her fingers and found that it was a line of raised skin going across his shoulder. It felt like a scar.

Seto suddenly pulled away from her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are we moving too fast? I'm so sorry I should have asked first."

"No- its- uh, Mokuba will be home any minute. We should go somewhere more private."

"Oh, of course. I should have thought of that." Kisara knew this wasn't the real reason he pulled away. It had something to do with his scar but she also knew it would be rude to ask him directly. She decided to follow him and see how the night would go.

He lead her to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"You have a balcony?" Kisara ran out to it. "The view is beautiful! You can see the whole city from here."

Seto followed her. He didn't think the view was anything compared to her beauty. She twirled in the moonlight. Seto gently caught her hand. She stopped twirling and they kissed again.

Kisara rested her head on his chest. "I'm so glad I found you. It's been so long I thought that if I did see you again you wouldn't remember me."

He put his hand on her head. "I could never forget about you. I thought of you every time I played a Blue Eyes in a duel."

"I thought of you every time I played chess or pranked someone. You know, even though we were eating garbage and sleeping on the floor, we had a lot of fun together at that orphanage."

"You were the only fun thing at that hell-hole."

"Remember all the times we went dumpster diving for computer parts?"

"Or drew pictures of Blue Eyes in every book?"

Kisara smiled up at him. "I still do that. Whenever I buy a new book I draw a Blue Eyes on the first page."

They kissed again.

Kisara smiled at him playfully. "So? Should we move this to the bed?"

Seto's smile disappeared and he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not you. Its-"

Seto was rarely at a loss for words but now he struggled to find the right thing to say.

Kisara worried that she may have hurt him by touching his scar. "Are you okay?"

Seto looked uncomfortable. "This life I have here- it wasn't always good. It came at a cost."

"A cost? What happened?"

"Look, the past is over and it doesn't matter anymore. It happened a long time ago but the scars are still there."

"What do you mean?"

Seto answered her question by lifting his sleeve. Kisara gasped. His arm had several circular burn marks. Kisara had seen similar marks on other kids at the orphanage. She knew they were caused by putting out a cigarette on someone's skin.

She knew what they were but she still felt compelled to ask.

"Seto, are those burn marks?"

He quickly pulled his sleeve back down and held his arm behind his back.

"Are those your only scars?"

Kisara knew the answer to her question. Curiosity was gnawing at the back of her mind but she could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

Kisara suddenly became afraid that he would tell her. "Its okay. You don't have to tell me." She wasn't sure if she could handle the truth.

Seto looked almost ashamed as he left the balcony. He hung up his suit coat and stood beside his bed.

Kisara followed him cautiously.

"Kisara, you're the only person I trust with this information. Not even Mokuba knows about this."

Kisara thought, _Oh no. He is going to tell me. What happened to him?_

She wasn't sure what to expect from him.

Seto turned away from her and slowly took off his shirt. Kisara's breath caught in her throat and she felt her stomach sicken.

Seto's back was covered with criss-crossing scars, the result of being whipped repeatedly over the course of a few years. There was another burn mark on his left shoulder. It had an unnatural pattern to it. She had no idea what kind of fire would cause a mark like that.

Kisara fell to her knees and tried not to throw up. Seto quickly re-shirted his back and got on his knees beside her.

"Are you alright?"

Kisara gasped, "Who did this to you?"

" … My step-father."

"The man who adopted you?"

Seto nodded.

"He did this to his own son?!"

Seto tried to reassure her and himself. "It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

Kisara turned to look at him straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter! I trusted him! We all trusted him to take care of you. When he signed the adoption papers he promised to protect you and then he treats you like that! Seto, I love you. Don't you know how much it breaks my heart that someone treated you like that? How could that not matter?!"

Seto was stunned. Her words struck him to the core. No one had said the words "I love you" to him before. No one had told him that they were heartbroken over how he was abused. No one but him had cried over how he was treated. He was suddenly overcome with emotion. A tear escaped his eye.

Embarrassed, he stood up and brushed it away. He went to his bed and sat on the edge facing away from Kisara. He couldn't remember ever trying so hard not to cry.

Kisara picked herself up and came to his side. She sat behind him and put her hand tenderly on his right shoulder, the one she had touched before.

Kisara spoke softly as it she was talking to a child, "Its okay to cry. I know you think it's a sign of weakness but its not. It's a sign that you have a heart."

Suddenly, Seto turned and pulled her onto his lab. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her neck. She held him close and let the tears stream down her own face.

A few hours later

Seto and Kisara sat on the bed together talking.

Seto looked slightly embarrassed. "That was not how I wanted this evening to go."

Kisara smiled as she rubbed his back. "I'm glad it went that way. You always did bottle your emotions. I'm glad you're finally working through them."

"I'm glad it was you and not anyone else who saw that."

"You crying or the scars?"

"Both."

"So Mokuba doesn't know about what happened?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"He'll find out about it someday."

"Okay… No one has ever seen those scars before?"

"No. Just you."

"So you're a virgin?"

"What?" That was not what he expected.

Kisara shrugged. "I'm just a little surprised. You're young and rich and handsome. Don't women practically throw themselves at you?"

"No as often as you would think."

Kisara sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was still a virgin. I had my first boyfriend a few years ago. I thought we would be together forever but things fell apart. We broke up last year. I wouldn't have given myself away so easily if I had known it wasn't going to last."

Seto thought about how he was a virgin because he didn't trust anyone to see his scars. "I hope you understand how much I trust you with what you've seen tonight."

Kisara laughed. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Mokuba. I will take it to my grave that Seto Kaiba is actually a human being with feelings."

Seto chuckled half-heartedly. Kisara yawned.

Seto thought hopefully, "Did you still want to-"

Kisara shook her head. "Oh gosh no! It's almost 5 in the morning. I'm so tired. All I want to do is sleep."

"You'd better get some sleep then."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go get some work done."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes but I have to get up soon anyway."

"Seto it's Saturday. Don't tell me you make your employees work on Saturday."

"No, but I do."

"You're a workaholic aren't you."

"After all these years you still know me so well."

"Well, don't be a workaholic today. I think you should get some sleep with me."

Kisara crawled under the covers and motioned for Seto to join her. He hesitated.

Kisara sighed, "Come on. The company isn't going to fall apart if you wait a few hours to do whatever it is you have to do."

"Alright."

He crawled into bed beside her and pulled the covers over them both. She curled up in his arms and they were both asleep in minutes.

Later that day Seto came into the kitchen. Mokuba was there eating his lunch.

Mokuba was only slightly surprised to see him at this hour. "Wow. This is the latest you've ever slept in, if you were sleeping at all this morning."

Seto rolled his eyes as he filled a mug with coffee."We didn't do anything but talk."

Mokuba doubted this. "If that's true then good. You should get to know someone a little better after a 12 year absence before rushing into a relationship."

Seto glanced at him. "What if it's not true?"

"Then I'm glad you lost your virginity to the only person you care about apart from me."

Seto took a sip of coffee. "How do you know I haven't lost my virginity before now?"

Mokuba scoffed. "Don't even try lying about that. I live with you, remember?"

"I raised you too smart."

"We can only hope. So, where is your lover?"

"She'll be here soon."

"Or now."

Kisara came into the room.

She hugged Seto. "Morning."

They kissed briefly and she got herself a mug of coffee.

Mokuba gave Seto a look that said "you just talked huh?" Seto glared back at him to "mind his own business".

Kisara waved at Mokuba. "Morning Mokuba. Or afternoon, now. I can't believe we slept in so late."

Mokuba finished the last morsel on his plate. "Do you need a ride back to your ballet company?"

Kisara nodded. "Yes, that would be great. They must be wondering where I am."

Mokuba said quietly, "I think they have an idea."

Seto poured creamer into his mug. "Mokuba can you have my lunch sent to my office?"

Mokuba nodded.

Seto turned to Kisara. "I have to get to work."

Kisara gathered her purse. "I have to get going too. I'll see you after the show tonight right?"

"Of course."

They kissed and Seto headed to the elevator. Mokuba made arrangements for Seto's lunch and he packed a lunch in a box for Kisara to take with her.

He lead her to the garage and opened the door for her to get into a car before getting into the driver's seat himself.

Kisara looked surprised. "You're driving me?"

"Our limo driver has the weekends off."

"Well thank you. That's very nice of you."

"It's my pleasure. You have to put your address into the GPS."

Kisara entered the address and they headed down the road.

Kisara glanced at Mokuba. "How old are you now?"

"I turned 19 last month."

"Wow. Last time I saw you, you were only 7. Now you're a grown man who can drive and work with his brother at Kaiba Corp."

"I know. You don't see people for a decade and they change on you."

Kisara laughed.

Mokuba smiled. "Seto looked really happy last night when he was with you."

"I think he was."

"I know he was. He hasn't looked happy at all since we left the orphanage. I'm not exaggerating when I say he hasn't genuinely smiled or laughed since then."

"I know your lives didn't get easier after you were adopted. I'm sorry."

"The point is you are the only person who makes him happy. If you ever break his heart I swear I will-"

"I love your brother Mokuba. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Good, because I don't want to have to hurt you. If it came down to it I wouldn't hesitate though."

Kisara looked right at him. "Neither would I."

"Good."

"I'm glad he has someone like you to look out for him."

"We're still all each other has, until now… He really told you about what happened after we were adopted?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell you details. I feel like he should be the one to tell you that."

"I don't need to hear details. I'm just glad he's finally opened up to someone about it. I've been trying to get him to talk to me about it for years. He never once told me what happened."

"I don't know all the details myself but it was horrible. I can't imagine going through that."

"Its been eating at him for years. The fact that he mentioned anything to you about it is impressive. He really needs you."

Kisara sighed. "I need him too."

"How do you plan on continuing this relationship after you go back to New York with your ballet company?"

Kisara looked worried. "I don't know. I don't want to quit. I love dancing but I want to stay here."

"Would you consider taking a lower paying job in a more local ballet company?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. Do you know one that is hiring?"

"I have some connections. I'll ask around and see what I can find."

"Thank you! That would be wonderful."

"Of course you can stay with Seto and I at our mansion if you decide to live here."

"I know it's crazy. I haven't seen either of you in 12 years, but that's exactly what I want."

"That's what we want too."

"If you can find a way to make that happen, that would be the best for everyone."

"I'll do the best I can."

"Thank you."

"Looks like we're here."

Mokuba parked the car on the street. He got out and opened the door for Kisara.

"Thank you for everything Mokuba."

"Thank you. We'll keep in touch."

End of part 2

Part 3

Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba have just seen the second performance of the ballet. Yugi and Joey are waiting in the grand ballroom for the dancers to come out.

Seto approached them. "It's been a long time Yugi."

Yugi turned and broke into a wide smile. "Kaiba! It's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. I'm not even disappointed to see you Wheeler."

Joey rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Mokuba joined the group. "You should. That's the best you're going to get."

The dancers came out.

Tea ran to the group. "Hi guys. Thanks for coming to the show again."

Yugi beamed at her. "Of course we wouldn't miss it."

Kisara spotted Seto right away. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. They kissed passionately as if they were the only two in the room. The others watched them feeling shocked and awkward.

They finally let go. Kisara blushed bright red when she looked around and saw that they had an audience. Seto didn't look at all embarrassed and acted as if he was doing the most natural thing to do in public.

Kisara laughed nervously. "Um, hello. It's good to see you all again."

Mokuba smirked. "I'm sure."

She quickly regained composure. "I'm so glad you all could come to the show again."

Mokuba shrugged. "The parts I was awake for were great."

Seto couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You were beautiful tonight."

Kisara smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Mokuba saw waiters setting wine bottles on the desert table. "Can I drink in front of you now or do I have to keep doing it behind your back?"

Seto shot a warning look at him. "Mokuba."

Mokuba headed off to the desert table. "I'll only have one," he called back.

Seto muttered, "I've heard that before."

The music started and couples began dancing in the ballroom.

Yugi turned to Tea. "Tea, would you care to dance?"

Tea smiled graciously. "I'd love to Yugi."

Yugi escorted Tea onto the dance floor.

Kisara beamed. "Seto, I love this song. Let's dance too."

Seto frowned.

"Oh come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Joey stood alone watching the couples wondering if he would get a dance partner tonight. Mokuba rejoined him with a glass of wine in his hand.

"1973 was a good year for wine."

Joey looked at him with mild concern. "For someone not old enough to drink you seem to know a lot about wine."

"I'm legal in every other country on the planet. Besides, if you lived with Seto you would drink too."

"I know I would. He hasn't changed at all since we last saw him, has he?"

"Nope. Well, that's not entirely true. He has a girlfriend now. He's actually happy when he's with her too. He smiles and laughs like a normal person. He hasn't done that since we were kids."

"As much as I don't like your brother I am happy that he has someone he can be himself with."

"Sometimes I don't like him either. I won't lie. He can be an arrogant dick on occasion. He has a good heart though. He'll take care of Kisara. I think they're good for each other."

"I wish I could find someone."

Mokuba motioned in Tea's direction. "What about Tea?"

Joey shook his head. "No she's not my type. Besides Yugi has had a crush on her since grade-school."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't think so. I keep telling Yugi he has to make a move."

"Dancing with her tonight is a good move."

"Yeah. Let's hope he has enough guts to ask her out before she leaves. Speaking of which, what's Kaiba going to do about Kisara going back to New York?"

"She isn't. Tomorrow she's going to tell the ballet that she quits."

Joey's eyebrows rose into his hair. "She's giving up her career for him?"

"No. She could never give up dancing. I found out that Domino Community College is looking for a part-time dance instructor to teach beginning ballet. I put in a good word for her and she's going to apply for the position. If she doesn't get it I'm sure something else will come up."

"Wow. They sure are moving fast."

"I know. I'm a little skeptical of their relationship but they seem committed and they do make each other happy."

"Well I hope the best for them."

Mokuba finished his wine. "Me too."

3 months later

Kisara comes into the kitchen where Mokuba is eating dinner.

"Hello" she greets.

Mokuba swallows and says "Welcome home. How was your class today?"

"Pretty good. Most of the kids are getting it. A couple of them will never be ballet dancers but at least they're having fun."

"That's good."

One of the servants named Rollin runs into the kitchen. "Mr. Mokuba! Your brother fixed the machine! He's doing it again!"

Mokuba jumped to his feet. "Oh crap! I was having such a good day!"

Kisara heard the panic in their voices. "What's going on?"

Mokuba headed for the hallway. "I don't have time to explain. I have to go."

He ran out of the room. Kisara tore after him. They ran at top speed to the Kaiba Corp laboratory. Mokuba threw his shoulder at the gate but it didn't open.

Mokuba cursed. "Of course he locked it."

He pulled out a gun and shot the lock before running through the gate. Kisara followed after him as they ran into the elevator.

"Do you always carry a gun?" she asked.

"I'm the head of Kaiba Corp security. I have to. You'd be surprised how often I need it."

Kisara was already surprised. "What's going on with Seto?"

Mokuba ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "He fixed a machine that allows him to simulate shadow duels. I thought I broke it beyond repair last time. I shot it 15 times!"

"What's a shadow duel?"

"It's a duel where the loser could die."

Kisara was horrified. "What?! Why would Seto do that?!"

"Because he's an adrenaline junkie. He used to get forced into these duels all the time. He misses the high a near death experience gives him so he created a way to almost kill himself in the laboratory."

"That's insane!"

"I know!"

The elevator door opened to a room with a large glass window that overlooked the dueling arena.

Mokuba looked around. "Where are all the controls? There should be controls here."

Seto's voice came out of a speaker on the ceiling. "I knew you would try to stop me. I had the controls moved so you couldn't shut down the program."

Mokuba ran to the window. He could see Seto in the middle of a duel with the computer in the arena below.

"Looks like he moved the controls to the arena. I have to get down there and shut the program down."

Kisara looked out the window too. "You aren't going to try jumping threw the window, are you? That's at least a 20 foot drop."

"I've had worse."

Seto's voice came over the speaker again. "Is Kisara with you?"

Mokuba took out his gun and shot at the glass. The bullet stuck in the glass causing virtually no damage to the window.

Mokuba was furious. "You got bullet proof glass?!"

Seto was annoyed. "Why is Kisara with you?"

"She's worried about you! I'm worried about you! Why did you hire me as the head of your security if you were going to take such ridiculous measures to stop me from protecting you?!"

"Your job is to protect me from outside threats."

"The biggest threat to your life is you!"

Seto scoffed. "Please. This computer is no match for me. Last time you shut down the simulation before I could show you what I'm capable of."

"I know what you're capable of! That's why I shut it down and shot it to Hell! How did you fix that?!"

"There's no piece of technology on earth I can't fix."

"Great! Learn how to fix your declining mental health then!"

Kisara felt herself start to panic. "How dangerous is this duel?"

Mokuba cursed again before answering. "He found a way to make the monster holograms dangerous. Normal holograms can't hurt you but when these ones attack you they cause severe burns. Last time he nearly burned his shoulder off."

"Wait, he burned his shoulder?" Kisara remembered the unnatural burn mark Seto had on his left shoulder.

"Yes! And he refused to let me help him with it! Even though I'm a certified paramedic! Who knows what he'll do this time!"

"That burn on his shoulder was caused by a dangerous hologram? No wonder it left such an unnatural looking scar. I was wondering what kind of fire leaves a mark like that."

"Not a normal one."

Kisara shouted at the speaker, "Seto stop the duel! This is too dangerous! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Seto didn't move from his position on the arena. "That was the result of a miscalculation. It won't happen this time."

Kisara was not convinced. "How do you know?"

"Because I have a stronger deck this time."

Mokuba was losing his patience. "Does the computer also have a stronger deck this time?"

"It doesn't matter. My strategy can beat any computer."

Mokuba threw up his hands. "This is why I have a drinking problem!"

He pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a big gulp.

Kisara leaned her face on the window. "Wait, Seto I can see the computer's cards from here. I can warn you if its about to play something dangerous."

The speaker clicked off.

Kisara looked around. "What was that noise?"

Mokuba ran his hand through his hair again. "He just turned the audio off so you couldn't warn him about dangerous cards."

"Why would he do that?!"

"Because to Seto winning fair and square is more important than winning with all your body parts attached."

"What is he thinking?!"

Mokuba took another sip from his flask. "He's not."

"What should we do?"

"For now let's just watch the duel. He might be okay. We know if the computer is about to play something dangerous and I can get us down there in a heartbeat if we need to intervene."

"How? That's bullet proof glass."

"I always carry a couple of grenades in my bag."

Kisara looked directly at him. "Grenades?"

"I've only had to use them once before."

"I'm surprised you would have to use those at all."

"So was I. Now I don't go anywhere without them."

"What on earth have you two been through?"

Mokuba laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kisara wasn't sure what to say to that.

The two watched as Seto dueled the computer. It was uneventful at first. The computer played a trap-card that allowed its monster to attack Seto directly. He dogged the attack but not before it burned the edge of his sleeve.

Kisara felt helpless. "That was too close."

Mokuba reassured her. "He can handle these small attacks. It's the big ones I'm worried about."

Seto played two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field. The computer countered it by playing a trap-card. Seto activated a trap-card that allowed him to see the trap-card the computer played.

Kisara turned to Mokuba. "What does that card do?"

"It's a deflecting card. When it gets attacked it redirects the attack into the air. It's great for getting rid of flying monsters."

"But there aren't any flying monsters."

"Which means it will hit the ceiling. Oh crap. Seto don't attack that card!"

"Will it do anything if the attack hits the ceiling?"

"The attack could burn a hole through the ceiling causing the rest of the ceiling to collapse."

"Does Seto know that?"

"I'm sure that would occur to him if he paused to think about it for 2 seconds, but he can't think straight when he gets like this."

Kisara looked hopeful. "Maybe he won't attack the deflect card after all."

One of the Blue Eyes opened its mouth to attack.

Mokuba pounded on the glass. "That dumb $$! We have to get down there right now!"

He whipped out a grenade but before he could pull the pin out Kisara kicked threw the glass window and jumped down to the arena below.

Mokuba stood there frozen in mid throw with his mouth wide open. "Holy #$%! What the- how the- what did they teach you at that ballet?!"

She ran toward Seto.

"Stop!"

The Blue Eyes attack hit the trap-card which deflected it right into the ceiling. The attack burned a hole through the ceiling causing a beam to break loose right above Seto.

Kisara screamed. "No!"

She ran with all her strength and shoved Seto aside. The beam came down on her with a deafening crack.

Seto sprang to his feet. "Kisara? How did you get down here?"

A pool of blood gushed from her mouth and was already reaching the tips of Seto shoes.

"Kisara!"

Seto and Mokuba ran to her side. Mokuba lifted the beam off her. Seto wiped blood from her face.

Mokuba looked down at her. "Don't put her on her back or she won't be able to breath."

Mokuba lifted her shirt to see the damage.

Seto felt hot tears sting his eyes. "Why did you do that?!"

She struggled for breath and weakly clung to his hand.

Kisara gasped, "I-love-you."

Speaking was painful for her. She gasped as more blood flowed out of her mouth.

Seto cradled her face with his hands. "Kisara, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. You were supposed to watch from a distance where it was safe."

Mokuba carefully put her shirt back down. "Her chest has been crushed. She only has moments left."

Seto felt intense panic take hold of him. "You're a paramedic! Do something!"

Mokuba looked away in despair. "Her organs have been crushed and she's lost too much blood. There's nothing anyone can do to save her now."

"No! No, no, no, no! Kisara stay with me!"

She looked up at him desperately. "I-wish-we-had-more-time"

She became very still.

Seto looked at Mokuba. He shook his head.

"No! Kisara! No!"

He felt hot tears run down his cheeks in a steady stream. He gently pulled her eyelids down. He tenderly picked up her body and cradled it with his own.

Seto gasped through sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Words were becoming harder to form. He hid his face in her neck and sobbed.

"I've lost so much, I can't lose you too! ... I'd forgotten what happiness was until there was you … Please forgive me … please … I love you."

Mokuba turned away unable to watch anymore. His own eyes became blurry with tears. He heard the ceiling rumble.

Mokuba took a deep breath and spoke. "Seto, I'm sorry, but the ceiling is going to come down and crush us too. We have to leave."

Seto didn't move. He wrapped himself tighter around Kisara's body.

Mokuba cleared his eyes of tears and stood up. He noticed that Kisara's body was glowing an eerie blue.

"That's not normal. Um, Seto, I know this is a bad time, but I think your girlfriend's body is radioactive."

Seto still didn't move. Mokuba sighed and prepared himself to drag Seto out of the building. He stopped when Kisara's body started glowing an even brighter blue.

Seto opened his eyes. He stared at Kisara, then looked to Mokuba for answers. Mokuba shrugged. Kisara's body suddenly burst into blue flames.

Seto yelped. He dropped her body and jumped away from the flames.

"What did you do?!" Mokuba yelled as he checked Seto for burns.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Did you get burnt?"

"No, actually I'm okay. What's going on?!"

"I don't know! She's your girlfriend!"

"She's never turned into blue flames before!"

The flames grew larger until they reached the hole in the ceiling. The head of a Blue Eyes White dragon came out of the flames.

Mokuba stared in disbelief. "I thought the duel ended when you got pushed out of the arena!"

Seto stared with equal confusion. "It did!"

"Then what the #$% is that?!"

"I don't know!"

The flames disappeared leaving behind a Blue Eyes.

Seto scanned the floor under the dragon. "Where's Kisara?"

The dragon grunted.

Seto looked up at it. "Did you just say 'I'm right here'?"

Mokuba looked from Seto to the dragon. "That thing was talking? And you can understand it?"

The dragon made several grunting noises again.

Mokuba nudged Seto. "What did it say?"

Seto stared at the dragon unsure how to process what was happening. "She said 'Of course I'm right here. Can't you see me? You're looking right at me?'"

"Oh, for the love of #$%! You have got to be kidding me!" Mokuba took out his flask again.

Seto approached the Blue Eyes. "Kisara?"

The dragon grunted. "Yes?"

Seto looked up at her with hope. "You're alive?"

"I think so. How did I get up here? What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mokuba looked mournfully at his empty flask. "What is she saying now?"

Seto translated. "Why are we looking at her like that?"

Mokuba ran his hand through his hair. "Because you died and came back as a freaking 30 foot dragon. Forgive us for being a little confused."

A look of alarm came on the dragon's face. She looked down at herself. She screamed and backed into the wall. A chunk of the ceiling came down and smashed the dueling arena controls.

Mokuba did a fist pump. "Yes! That is so much easier than shooting it to death!"

Blue Eyes spread her wing to cover Seto and Mokuba as more of the ceiling came down.

Mokuba turned to Seto. "At least she turned into something that can protect us."

"I'm just glad she's alive."

Blue Eyes grunted. "We have to get out of here!"

"What?" Mokuba yelled.

"We have to get out!" Seto yelled back.

"How? The controls are smashed. The exit can only be opened through them."

"I don't know!" Seto looked around wildly.

Blue Eyes kicked at the wall and it fell down in one piece.

Mokuba was impressed. "That works."

Seto looked up at his dragon girlfriend. "This is going to take some getting use to."

Blue Eyes scooped up Seto and Mokuba with her wing and walked out to the fountain near the laboratory.

Mokuba asked nervously. "Dragon-Kisara, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer.

She dropped them about 50 feet from the laboratory. She turned to face the laboratory and braced herself. She took a deep breath.

Seto knew this stance. "Wait, Kisara don't-"

Blue flames burst from her mouth and engulfed what was left of the laboratory.

Seto was horrified. "No! All of the plans for my inventions are in there! That's expensive Kaiba Corp technology!"

Blue Eyes took a deep breath and an even larger stream of blue flames flooded the laboratory.

Mokuba cheered. "Yes! Woo-hoo!"

He took out a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the lab.

Seto stared at him. "Was that a grenade?"

"Yep."

BANG!

Mokuba smiled proudly. "You never know when you're going to need one."

"You worry me sometimes."

"I worry you! You almost killed all of us back there, you jack $$! In fact, you did kill your girlfriend! You're just lucky she's magic and came back as a Blue Eyes."

Seto sighed as guilt crept over him.

Blue Eyes sat down to catch her breath. The laboratory disappeared in a tower of natural orange flames. Blue Eyes watched, satisfied.

Seto approached her. She swung her head to the side and hit Seto with it so hard he went flying 20 feet across the yard.

Mokuba's first instinct was to run to him but he decided it would be best not to get in the way of an angry girlfriend who was also a 30 foot, fire-breathing dragon.

Seto rubbed his face. "Ow!"

He started to sit up. Blue Eyes stomped over to him and roared in his face, knocking him flat on his back.

Blue Eyes roared again this time forming words, "You self-centered, reckless, arrogant #$%#$&! How dare you put yourself in that kind of danger! What the #%& were you thinking?!"

Seto paused a moment to catch his breath. "I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I won't ever do it again."

" #$% right you won't you selfish dick!"

Mokuba nodded. "I agree."

Seto was surprised. "You can understand her?"

Mokuba shrugged. "No, but it sounds like she's saying something that I would agree with."

Seto shot Mokuba an annoyed look. "Stay out of this!"

Blue Eyes roared again. "Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you! I don't care if you are addicted to adrenaline highs! That behavior is going to stop right now or I swear I will never sleep with you again Seto Kaiba! Do you understand me?! Never!"

"What? What does this have to do with our love life?"

Mokuba raised his eyebrows. "Now I really wish I knew what she was saying."

"Shut up!" Seto snarled.

Blue Eyes continued. "I mean it! That's the only thing that will motivate you to change!"

"You don't think me seeing you die was enough motivation?"

Blue Eyes huffed and turned away.

Seto stood up and walked over to her head. "Kisara, you may not remember it but you died. I held you in my arms as the life drained from your body. That image will haunt me for the rest of my life. What's worse, it was my fault that happened. I'll always feel guilty for putting you through that."

Blue Eyes turned and looked at him.

"Kisara, please believe me when I say I will never put anyone in that kind of danger again."

A giant tear fell down Blue Eye's cheek making a puddle in the grass. She nuzzled her nose against his chest.

Blue Eyes groaned. "But what are we going to do now? I'm a dragon. I can't live like this."

Seto massaged her muzzle. "We'll figure it out. I'll never leave you. I love you, Kisara."

"I love you too."

Blue flames sprouted under her feet. They spread over her body until she was completely covered. The flames became smaller until they disappeared leaving behind Kisara hugging Seto as tightly as she could.

Seto looked down at her. "Kisara?"

She looked down at herself. "Oh thank goodness! I'm human again! I really didn't want to be a dragon forever."

"You're also naked. Mokuba-"

"Way ahead of you." He was already turned away with his eyes decidedly focused on some point in the distance.

Seto wrapped his coat around Kisara. They kissed. She suddenly pulled away from him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow!"

"That's so you don't forget!"

Seto nodded. She embraced him and they kissed again.

Mokuba rolled his eyes while still looking away from them. "You two are the weirdest couple I have ever known."

They laughed and headed back to Kaiba Corp mansion.

1 year later

Mokuba sat in his office working on his computer. The phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mr. Kaiba, There is a Yugi Moto here to see you. Should I tell him to make an appointment?"

"No, he's an old friend. Tell him to come to my office."

"Yes Sir."

A few moments later Yugi knocked on the door.

Mokuba responded. "Come in."

Yugi came into the room. "Oh, Mokuba. They sent me to Mr. Kaiba's office. I thought they meant your brother."

"Yeah, they call me Mr. Kaiba now too. Its kinda weird. It's good to see you."

Yugi smiled. "Good to see you too."

"What brings you here? Someone else trying to take over the world?"

Yugi laughed. "No I wanted to give you an invitation in person."

"An invitation?"

Yugi handed him a piece of cardstock. It read:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner.

Mokuba looked up surprised. "You're getting married? Congratulations."

Yugi beamed. "Thanks."

"So you and Tea. I thought you two would make a good couple."

"Yeah, we're pretty excited about it. I hope all three of you can come."

"By then there will be four of us."

"Four?"

"Kisara is going to have her baby two months before the wedding."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "She's pregnant?"

"Not on purpose."

"That's great! I'm so happy for her and Kaiba. That will be quite an adventure for them."

"You have no idea."

"I'd love for all four of you to come to the wedding if you can."

Mokuba nodded. "I'll make sure we do."

"Thank you. Where is the happy couple right now?"

"They're out flying."

Yugi got a glimpse of blue wings in Mokuba's office window. "In Kaiba's Blue Eyes jet?"

"You could say that. It's how he gets his adrenaline high these days."

"I'm glad he found a new hobby. He had quite an unhealthy obsession with duel monsters for a while."

"I'm relieved too. I'm not driven to drink nearly so much anymore."

"Good. Tell them congratulations on the baby."

"I will. I'm sure they wish you congratulations on your wedding as well. I'll let them know as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"See you around Yugi."

"Take care Mokuba."

The End


End file.
